Princess Sofia
Princess Sofia is the adorable, sweet, beautiful and humble protagonist of the series and a girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, she had hard times understanding other princesses, and acting like one. As Sofia becomes a student at the Royal Prep Academy under the guidance of the Headmistresses: Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, she has been taught about what being a princess is all about. Personality Despite her cuteness, sweetness and beauty, Sofia was initially clumsy, but has a pure heart and though she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree personality and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her behavior often puts her at wits with her stepsister Amber, who's apparently jealous of Sofia, especially when she first came to live in the castle. Often at times, Hildegard is a little thrown off by her personality. A mermaid named Oona became good friends with Sofia because of her kindness. A witch named Lucinda befriended her for the same reason. However, Sofia occasionally becomes discouraged or frustrated, and can't get things right the first time. This is when her friends, such as Clover, help encourage her to do her best. Sofia is a friendly person and encourages others to get along, but prefers hanging out with two or three people rather than being around crowds. Sofia is also very adorable to the point where some new acquaintances smother her with affection as shown in "The Secret Library: The Tale of the Noble Knight". Physical Appearance Sofia has fairly light skin, short, wavy auburn hair, and large, slightly almond-shaped sea blue eyes. Sofia's first princess gown has a lavender color and comes with a crystal, amethyst, and pearl-inlaid tiara. Her second princess dress still has a lavender over-skirt, but it is above a pink underskirt. The dress also is cut above the ankles and has a stomacher and sash. It also has fewer pearls and more sequins. Being in the same pink-purple palette as her other outfits, her second princess dress signifies her becoming her own princess. Around her neck she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which allows her to talk to animals, transform into a mermaid and back, shrink, and transform into any animal she sees. It also, until Sofia freed Princess Elena, could hex Sofia with curses if she did bad things without punishment or bad luck. The Amulet of Avalor also summons princesses from the past, present, and future to help her in her darkest hours. In fact, she was personally trapped in her own amulet once by the wicked sorceress Vor, and the love of her family and all the friends she had made over the years freed her after she destroyed Vor and freed a repentant Prisma from her possession. Princess Gowns She usually wears a princess gown of a lilac bodice trimmed in two lines of pearls down the front and along the neckline and wings on the skirt, a pearl-hemmed and studded lilac petaled skirt with a row of great lace drops and trumpets each arranged like a four-leaf clover or cross on a nimbus, and a yellowish petticoat with a lilac band; a swirly tiara inset with pink sapphires, white pearls, and a turquoise diamond; violet slippers with bows and mid heels; and the royal family's Amulet Of Avalor, a huge fire opal drop cabochon on a swirly silver backing topped with three sapphires and on a silver necklace wrapped over amethyst beans. In the pilot for her debutante ball her dress had elaborate lacework on the shoulders and fourteen scrolls and terminal cloverleaves about each nimbus. During the crossover her amulet has turned pink and her dress turned into a violet gown like when she was a commoner, her Derby outfit, and sorceress robe, where her bodice now has white vines on a pink front between the only lines of pearls each clustered with eight smaller pearls and her sheer overskirt has shafts of four spade-like pairs of tendrils against beams all greater below the next over 15 drops arranged as daisy petals over the violet skirt with three white fan stripes between each shaft. She also wears purple slippers and white stockings. But earlier the Disney websites featured her in an intermediate glittery outfit of the purple skirt with opalescent clover-nimbus motif, pink petticoat, and violet bow-tie slippers, and stockings and a purple amulet, which she did not wear in the crossover, but more often in the episodes since "The Bamboo Kite". Trivia * t is revealed in "The Tale of the Noble Knight" that Sofia is ticklish, as when Willawing the Dragon stroked her chin with her claw, Sofia is shown to be laughing and even giggles "That tickles." * Sofia is the youngest Disney Princess so far at the start of her series, though she is the same age as Melody and Eilonwy by its end. * Sofia's birthday is October 6, making her a Libra. * Like Rapunzel, Sofia's main colors are pink and purple. * It is revealed in "The Lost Pyramid" that Sofia discovered an ancient idol in the temples of Tangu on a Princess Adventure Club trip. Gallery Images of Princess Sofia/Gallery Category:Disney Princess Category:Sofia the First Category:Characters Category:Elena of Avalor